


【哈德】我会是只属于你的

by ayakaxi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayakaxi/pseuds/ayakaxi
Summary: Harry终于找到了他，在深邃的静谧之海中。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 20





	【哈德】我会是只属于你的

**Author's Note:**

> 是大家早就看腻了的
> 
> 傲罗哈X塞壬德
> 
> 超级OOC
> 
> 阅读愉快！！

1.

“嘿疤头，想看我游泳吗？”金发男孩儿一脸期待的窜进盘腿坐在草地上写作业的黑发男孩儿怀里，挤掉了他手中的羊皮纸。

“Draco，现在圣诞节才刚过去没多久呢，现在下水未免有些太冷了吧。”Harry温柔的梳理着Draco的金发。

“你不想看就直说。”Draco负气的把头转向一边，Harry指缝间的发丝也滑出了他的手指。

“不，我当然想看了，”他带着怀里的Draco慢慢的躺下，嗅着从男孩儿身上飘出的香草甜甜圈的气息。“谁不想看自己的男朋友只穿着条条纹裤衩半裸呢？”

“我要声明一点，”Draco安心的趴在Harry的胸膛上，银灰色的眼睛亮闪闪的看向他，“我会是全裸的！”

“那我还真是迫不及待了呢，”Harry的头向前探去，在兴奋的男孩额前留下一个充满爱意的吻，“不过现在真的很冷，Draco，你会生病的。”

“我不会的啦，我都陪你晒了一个下午的太阳啦！”Draco把金色的小脑袋埋进Harry的胸前，闷闷的说：“你看看，你闻起来都是太阳的味道。”

“而你，”Harry翻了个身，把Draco压在了身下，“闻起来就像是一顿美餐。”

Draco咯咯笑了起来，拉下Harry乱蓬蓬的黑色脑袋。他们在暖阳下交换了一个冗长的吻，像小兔子般滚来滚去，全身都沾满了青草与泥土的清香。

“我保证我绝对不会感冒的。”Draco恳求的对上Harry祖母绿的眼睛。

“嗯——”Harry思索了片刻，“那去级长浴室吧，那里地方比较大，水也热。”

“可是我想去黑湖里，这样你就可以看到我抓章鱼宝宝了。”Draco失望的说，红艳艳的嘴唇瘪了下去。

“听话Draco，黑湖不但冷，还危险，以后等我学会了游泳就陪你一块儿下去。”Harry安慰到。

“好吧好吧，……”他低声咕哝着别的话，不过Harry听不清。

金黄色的阳光懒懒的打在他们身上，Harry抱住怀里的男孩儿，惬意的闭上了眼。

“你又睡觉！”Draco朝Harry的脖子咬了一口。

“嗷！”Harry好笑的看着Draco，“你想怎么样？”

“去级长浴室。”他没好气的说。

“吃过饭再说吧，”Harry从口袋里掏出一颗太妃糖，剥开糖纸放进Draco的嘴里，“我让Ron和Hermione帮我在霍格莫德买了很多糖，到时候你可以带上它们。”

“唔，你想今天在餐厅里我用什么词骂你？”金发男孩咬着糖说到。

“我宁愿我们只是假装愤怒的瞪着对方。”Harry又拿出了青苹果软糖。

“想得美，疤头。”Draco理所当然的张开嘴，等待着Harry的投喂。

Harry在书房的单人床上睁开了眼睛， 他像往常一样早早的起床为他的妻子和一岁的儿子准备早餐，等他将培根、煎蛋还有香肠都处于保温咒之下后，他往嘴里随便塞了两片吐司，快速的走出了房子。倒不是说时间不够，只是他并没有用餐的欲望。

在幻影移形前，Harry转过头瞥了一眼他房子现在已经干干净净的外墙。

他一直都不喜欢覆盖着外墙的那一层爬山虎，但当初怀孕的Ginny很喜欢，所以他就任由它们肆意生长了。

有天周末，当Harry在书房整理文件时，他透过窗子看到了爬山虎努力向上延伸的叶子尖尖的一角时，他的心猛的一颤，随即用魔法烧除了看上去像是要吞噬掉他房子的植物。

在烈火的灼烧下，宽大的叶片迅速地蜷缩，变黑。Ginny呆呆的看着冒出的浓烟，她艳丽的红色发丝与毁灭的火焰格外相称。

可是Harry却突然想起了曾经被厉火所包围的那个人，他充满迟疑的向上准备拉住骑在扫帚上Harry伸出的手……

自那之后，Ginny再也没对他笑过了，至少是在Harry为数不多的遇到他清醒的妻子的时候。他每天都选择早出晚归，如果是因为抓捕食死徒而不得不露宿在外的话他会更开心。他这么做只是为了尽量不与Ginny接触。

Ron不止一次因为他不在Ginny怀孕期间多抽时间陪她而向他发脾气，“我妹妹已经怀孕了”，是他最爱用的开头。不过现在，“你们已经有了一个孩子”，成为了他更喜欢的句子。

其实，只要看看那孩子蓝色的眼睛就明白这并不是他的儿子。事实上，就连Ginny没怀孕的时候，他也几乎没有碰过她。然而，大家只是默契的闭口不语。

Harry冷漠的看着那栋房子，即使爬山虎已经被他烧光了，但他依然觉得它还在疯长着，就好像他的心被包裹住，埋藏在阴影之下，不见天日。

“Harry，我们不在一起了吧。”在空旷无人的走廊里，金发少年说到。

“嗯。”Harry靠着墙，失神的望着窗外的一片火烧云。

“因为如果我做了食死徒还想着你的话，我会过得很惨的。”他低着头，淡金色的发丝顺从的贴在前额。

“嗯。”Harry觉得他的喉咙里卡着有一块石头，他发不出其它的话。

“我想要你的抱抱。”他闷声说到，然后抬起头，朝Harry伸出手。

本该拒绝他的，Harry咬了咬下唇。但他只是无言的走上前，张开双臂箍住他纤细的腰，就像是要把他嵌入身体似的紧紧抱住。他的身体有些凉，Harry想用自己的体温温暖他，他私心的认为这样能延长他们相处的时间。

窗外，落日终于倾尽最后的光辉，世界一步一步的隐匿于黑暗，闪烁着的点点繁星从地上望去，反倒不真切起来。

过了良久，怀中人像是用尽全身力气似的，重重推开了他，“你要多穿一点，我抱你就像抱冰块一样，怎么暖也暖不热。”

明明冷的是你，可是，反驳的话到了嘴边却变成了“嗯”。

“那再见了，下次找你麻烦可不会提前通知你了。”他转过身，很是决绝。

Harry看着他毫不留恋的走进黑暗中，“Draco，你知道我不想让你离开的对吧……”他绝望的说着，声音粗哑。

“嗯。”Harry得到了一句短促的回应。

他久久的倚靠在墙上，凝视着又一个他爱的人渐行渐远。

“Harry，Michelle Chris有踪迹了！”Hermione冲进Harry的办公室，兴奋的说到，期间还差点被放在地上推成小山样的文件给绊倒。

“在哪里——”Harry合上了他桌子上的蓝色文件夹，接过Hermione给他的报告，“斯沃顿海岸？为什么他会出现在这里？”

“这确实有待考证，”Hermione若有所思的说，“不过被捕捉到的他幻影移形所发出来的魔法波动确实是他没错。”

“那我现在去。”Harry从他的办公桌上起身。

“万一是陷阱呢？”她劝阻到，“多观察一阵子吧，而且，就算是最后一个食死徒也用不着这也拼命吧。”

“不，他是倒数第二个。”Harry头也不回的走了出去。

“他真的应该去安排人手……”Hermione有些担忧的看着她学生时代的好友的单薄背影。

战后，Harry比谁都在意食死徒的动向，可以说现在关在阿兹卡班的食死徒，几乎都是他抓到的。那时，这名蓬蓬头的棕发女巫只是单纯的以为Harry是怀着他的正义感而对这些事那么上心的。

他抓到的每一个食死徒都会被他秘密审讯，这是Hermione从那些犯人身上淡的几乎看不见的伤疤上偶然发现的。她尝试着用她所知道的每一个治疗咒去治愈，但就是消除不掉痕迹，简直就像是把魔咒给打在了骨头里似的。

随着Hermione看到越来越多的要么疯癫，要么几乎忘记一切的食死徒，她愈来确信Harry在寻找着什么对他来说很重要的东西，为此他还对受审者施加了非人道的酷刑。她应该和他好好聊聊的，可是当她看到他深邃的如同深谷般的眼睛时，她知道了，有些光是永远都照不进去的。

Hermione随意的翻开了桌上的文件夹，因为Harry带着Chris的报告走了，所以她需要仔细研究一下Harry那份的。然而，里面的却是一份失踪者名单，马尔福的头像赫然在这上面。Harry用红笔圈住了他，在旁边写上一行字：1998年5月2日，在霍格沃茨厉火中的有求必应屋被同伴带走……

Harry静静的站在处于涨潮中的海滩上，天色有些晚了，灰色的阴云铺满天空，看上去就要下雨了。海风很大，他的长袍在身后像波浪一般翻滚着，似乎就要被扯下来了似的。Harry沉默的看着大海吞下一寸土地，接着又连同光滑素净的贝壳一并吐出，他就这么耐心的等待着Chris的现身。

Harry没有给自己施加幻身咒，既然Chris选择暴露自己，那就说明他对之前自己秘密筹备的东西很有信心，而Harry不在介意他和他硬碰硬。

“Harry Potter。”当一记闷雷于阴云中炸开，发出爆响后，Michelle Chris在一根饱经海浪侵袭的礁石上现身。他穿着漆黑的斗篷，只露出苍白的脸部，眼睛深深地凹了进去，一双布满血丝的乌黑瞳仁带着疯狂的光芒热切的看着Harry，他的嘴角咧出一个大得几乎让人害怕的笑容，Harry注意到了他右脸颊被啃掉了一块面积不算小的肉。“我知道你在找我们的宝贝Draco。”

“那么告诉我，他在哪里。”Harry移动到了他对面的石头上，魔杖直直的指着他。

“你很快就知道了……”Chris从肥大的斗篷下抬起右手，一阵咆哮的巨浪狠狠的撞着两人脚下分别占据着的礁石，Harry能感受到无法令人忽视的晃动。紧接着，寒光一凛，一把刀身刻满了符文的锋利小刀划破了Chris的脖子，仿佛没有痛觉似的，他瘦削的脸上带着狂热的表情，随着喷涌而出的鲜血像一只被打落的海鸟一般坠落进汹涌的大海中。

Harry有那么一瞬间慌了，如果Chris死了，那么这个世界上最后一个能告诉他Draco踪影的人也就没了。

他匆匆给自己施了一个水呼咒，纵身一跃，跳了下去。

海水冰冷刺骨，但Harry并不在乎。他墨黑的头发挂着一颗颗晶莹的小水珠，长袍在他探寻的转身中翻动着。Harry向Chris跌落的大致方向游去，但他只找到了一丝快要被海水稀释的血红，还有一团转瞬即逝的泡沫。

Harry皱了皱眉，往礁石背面游去。

电闪雷鸣之下的大海显得十分幽深神秘，一滴雨珠拍打在并不平静的海面上，紧接着是第二滴，第三滴。与上面的喧闹不同，水下很平静，简直像是没有一丝活物的迹象。也许是因为没有太阳的缘故，能见度很低，不过Harry还是立马找到了隐匿于黑暗之中的身影。不会有错的，这一定是Draco！

金发的塞壬晃动着美丽的银色尾巴来帮助自己在水里保持平衡，他长长的淡金色头发在脑后蓬松的浮动着，他就像水中唯一的光一样，与周围的黝黑格格不入。

在嶙峋的石柱间，他抱着死去的食死徒的尸体，掰过耷拉的脑袋，一只手抓着裹在黑袍里的肩膀，贪婪的吸吮着脖子里的血液。他的后背有薄薄的银色背鳍，仔细观察的话，会发现有些破碎。

Harry义无反顾的向前游去，就在他触碰到他透明的可以看到血管的肌肤时，塞壬转过头，银灰色的眸子里是缩成米粒大小的瞳仁，他的脸上没有任何认出眼前人的表示，有的只是迷茫与残暴。

当Harry伸出手环抱住他时，他微微张着的嘴里露出锐利的尖牙，猛的贴近Harry裸露在外的脖颈，毫不犹豫的向颈动脉咬去，不知餍足的汲取着温热的血液。

Harry的右手覆上Draco的后脑勺，左手揽住他的腰，他能感受到他掌下那一块皮肤所传递出的令人不舒服的触感。是身上的肉被撕掉，又重新长回来的感觉。

他与他紧紧相贴。海里明明是那么的冰冷，可他却唯独觉得Draco是热的。

他们就像海的祭品，缓缓的沉入深渊之中。海面的雨下的更大了，但底下却宁静如死水。

“Draco，他们都对你做了什么啊。”

2.

“Dray，”Harry不由自主的接近在水池边撑着脑袋的Draco，“你是一个塞壬？”

“你有没有被吓到？”他得意洋洋的戳破飘到面前的肥皂泡，他的声音因为变成塞壬的缘故而十分婉转动听。

Harry恍惚了一瞬，说到：“你这么漂亮，我喜欢还来不及。”

“可是，”Draco神神秘秘的凑近Harry的耳朵，刻意压低了自己的音量，“我还会吃人哦。”

“没关系哦，”Harry的手臂环绕过他白皙光洁的后背，额头抵着额头，“如果你想吃掉我的话，我心甘情愿。”

“我逗你玩儿的啦，”Draco笑嘻嘻的把Harry拉进水中，“我可没有像巨怪那样的獠牙！再说了，我只是有塞壬的血统而已！”

“你的父亲也能变成这样？”Harry把湿漉漉的领带解下来，丢到一边。

“好像只有我可以，”他思索到，“本来塞壬血统应该是快要消失了的，不过在我身上又变强了。”

“那你应该没有告诉其他人吧？”Harry问道。

“当然不会！塞壬是多少人求而不得的生物啊，你应该为此感到幸运！”Draco挨着Harry的胸膛，倾听着他令人安心的心跳。

“那这么说，我拥有了一个塞壬？”Harry配合着惊呼到。

“什么，不！”Draco抬起头，“你拥有的是一个Draco！塞壬可不会提供聊天服务，它们可凶残了！”

“是吗？”Harry歪了歪脑袋。

“不过你放心，我是不会成为一个真正的塞壬的，”他顿了顿，“如果我被诱发变成了那种嗜血的怪物，你就——”

“我会养着你的，”Harry立马打断他，祖母绿的眼睛认真的看着Draco，“哪怕你已经理智不在，哪怕你记不得我。”

“笨蛋。”他骂到，轻的几乎听不见。

Harry为自己的手臂施加治疗咒，他今天被Draco用尖尖的指甲抓出了好几道伤痕，不过并不痛，远远比不上Draco曾经受过的。

他用魔咒在蜷缩起来沉睡的塞壬身上检测到了两三处勉强治愈了的骨折，他后背的背鳍，似乎刻意被人用刀刺破过。他的手臂上充斥着大大小小如同蚯蚓一样缠绕其上的疤痕，而手腕处的黑魔标记被咬的很模糊，Harry知道只有这个是Draco自己咬的。

他的手颤抖的摸着他的右腰，这里的伤是最新添加的，粉嫩的新肉与周遭的奶白色形成鲜明的对比。一滴泪水打落在金发塞壬苍白的脸上，他不安分的皱了皱眉，把自己缩得更紧了。

Harry擦掉眼泪，手指穿插在塞壬长长的金发里，他快要控制不住自己蠢蠢欲动的魔力了。Draco那么娇贵的一个人，他怎么受得了这些！

那些杂种——Harry深呼吸了一口气，紧咬着牙关，他们这样不够，他们受得苦完全不够……

在黑暗之中，一袭黑衣的青年悄无声息的潜入阿兹卡班，他碧潭般的眼睛冷冷的掠过一间间牢房，喃喃的念出最恶毒的咒语，他挥舞着魔杖，紧接着，不同大小的红色光球朝着各自的目的地像一颗子弹一般飞射出去，他满意的听着撕心裂肺的哀嚎响彻整座监狱。在狭小的隔间里，一名蓬头垢面的男人大叫着在身上挠出一条条血痕。即使手指已经被抓断，但还是不停地撕扯着自己。

在离开前，他笑了。不论这些杂种在Draco身上做了什么，他都加倍奉还了回去。

而那个咒语是绝对不会停的，除非中咒者已经死去。

清亮的金黄色月光倾洒在暗波汹涌的海上，今晚注定是个不眠之夜……

Harry幻影移形回了别墅，这是他很久以前为了和Draco一起生活而秘密购买的。

别墅的前面有一座湖，周围是郁郁青青的树木，远离人烟。为了真真切切的确保永远不会有人发现这里，Harry特地以别墅为圆心，在往外一千米的范围覆盖了巨大的结界。

他关上榆木门，将刚脱下的黑色长袍挂在门后的挂钩上。在听到一阵重物落地的闷响后，他慌忙冲到浴室。

“Draco！”Harry紧紧抱住把自己摔出浴缸的金发塞壬，“你怎么这么不小心？痛不痛啊你？”

塞壬推搡着想挣脱Harry的钳制，他的喉咙里发出一阵威胁的吼叫。

“你饿了吗？”Harry不管不顾的重新把他放回了可以容纳四个人的方形浴缸，然后对自己的手腕施加切割咒。

“我会把你养的好好的，”汩汩的鲜血顺着细长的伤口流出，Harry抬着手凑近塞壬的嘴唇，“所以，喝吧。”

塞壬的双眼死死的盯住渗血的手腕，口腔分泌的大量唾液从他的嘴中流出，他的胸口剧烈的起伏着，随着一声痛苦的呜咽，他俯下身去。

在刺眼的灯光下，鲜红的血液涌出伤口，再破开空气，如同娇艳的玫瑰般绽放于温热的水中。塞壬的眼眶充满了泪水，他尖叫着，像是要啃下一块肉似的狠狠咬向自己那块已经面目全非、全是咬痕的黑魔标记。

Harry强行掰过他的头，同时用治疗咒治好他的咬伤，他祖母绿的眼睛透过镜片对上那双泛着泪眼眸，“以前还说我笨，”他将手贴着塞壬颤抖的嘴唇，“你现在不也是蠢么。”

塞壬抗拒般的后退，他的眼睛盛满了绝望和渴求。

Harry轻轻叹了口气，含了一口手腕的鲜血。嘴里的铁锈味刺激的他想吐，但他强忍着，松开对塞壬双手的钳制，转而扶住他的肩膀，一只手强硬的掰开他的下巴迫使他张开嘴。

他吻上了他冰冷的唇瓣，将口中温暖的血液渡到后者的嘴里。金发塞壬贪婪的汲取着鲜血，肆意的舔舐着Harry刻意咬破的下唇。他的手环绕住Harry的脖子，他紧紧的贴在他湿漉漉的胸膛上。Harry有力的心跳隔着衬衫颤动着塞壬不停向前探的身体，他像是如梦初醒般的奋力推开眼前人，受惊似的钻进水中。

Harry看着身子止不住颤抖的塞壬，他舔了一口混杂着他唾液的下唇，“你会变回来的。”

他俯身潜下水抱住他，感受着他在他怀中小小的轮廓。

我向你保证。

Fin.


End file.
